AMOR DEL BUENO
by heksen1
Summary: No se basa en la canción del cual se extrajo el título, pero nos acercamos.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertencen.

o

AMOR DEL BUENO

(_Prólogo_)

o

Comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas en medio del ambiente triste y silencioso en que se había sumido el hangar, y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Tan pronto como su cabeza comenzó a trabajar intentando calzar situaciones sucedidas durante las últimas semanas su mano soltó instintivamente la mano de su novia.

—Fue un gran piloto y una buena persona— decía Gloval —, todos lo vamos a extrañar.

Lo iban a extrañar, de distintas formas. No le cabía duda alguna a un Rick Hunter que ahora centraba su mirada en el rostro de Minmei.

—A Roy no le hubiese gustado verte así —dijo sonando casual. Ella lo miró a través del cristal oscuro de sus gafas.

—Rick, estoy cansada.

—Yo también.

Ella quiso volver a tomar su mano, y él sólo pudo mirarla con algo de desprecio antes de que sus pies lo sacaran del lugar, dejando atrás a mucha gente que no entendía su marcha.

Sus pasos hacían eco en los extensos pasillos; un andar apurado, pesado, furioso. Lisa Hayes se interpuso, con una cuota de miedo, en el medio del pasillo abrió sus brazos invitándolo al consuelo. Rick dudó, la miró a los ojos, notó que ella también sufría. Él le dio una sonrisa, la que más le había costado esbozar en toda su vida, siguió su camino.

—Rick.

La voz de Lisa sonó insegura. Rick se detuvo, bajó la mirada, respiró profundo, y esperó.

—Hay mucho que tengo que decir, sé que no es el momento, sé que sufres por Roy, y te comprendo. Yo también sufro por su partida.

—Yo…—su mirada se fijó en el fondo de ese extenso pasillo. Pasó saliva en cuanto sintió esa punzada de dolor en su pecho—sufro…, pero tú no sabes lo que yo sufro. — su mano viajó hasta la zona de dolor y se cerró en torno a la tela de su uniforme.

Lisa calló, no sabía qué decir, su mente turbada sólo la guió a cerrar sus ojos, mientras él se alejaba una vez más, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**_N.F:_ _Para quienes nos conocen, aclaro que esta obra del mal es responsabilidad de Osa. Neko C/B R.I.P hasta nuevo aviso...errrr aquí nadie nos conoce, con suerte en HP y SM nos recuerdan, en fin gracias por leer y dejarnos dañar sus ojitos._**


	2. 1

AMOR DEL BUENO

_(Capítulo 1:La propuesta)_

Después de mucho tiempo aguardando pacientemente, por fin Minmei era novia de Rick. Pero las cosas no siempre podían ser perfectas, algo le molestaba al joven piloto, ciertas inseguridades que le mantenía intranquilo y algo desconcentrado. Él acaba de discutir con Lisa por segunda vez en el día y en vez de conseguir un día libre en la semana próxima obtenía una semana con los chicos de mantenimiento y no precisamente para servirles de simple compañía. Un error y terminaba aseando pisos y retretes en toda la nave.

— ¿Qué rayos le dijiste para que te castigara así? — Max quiso saber, iba a pasarse toda una semana volando con alguien más como líder de escuadrón y por lo menos quería confirmar que había una buena razón tras ello.

—No le dije nada—dudó un instante preguntándose si era buena idea seguir hablando por el radio, no era seguro— ¿Te parece si hablamos al regreso? — Dijo finalmente. Max estuvo de acuerdo.

Dos horas más tarde y luego de una aburrida misión de reconocimiento, los dos pilotos se encontraron a solas en el hangar. Rick se veía alicaído, y Max sólo pensaba en encontrar el modo de ayudarlo.

—La odio.

Max podía entender ese sentimiento enfocado hacia su comandante, ella sí sabía como fastidiar a su amigo y salirse con las suyas.

—Entonces no te dio el día libre—lo dio por hecho, el día aquél era muy importante para una relación que necesitaba consolidarse. Vio a su amigo suspirar y bajar la vista hacia a sus pies, de modo que supuso que el futuro no tenía muy buen panorama—.Ánimos. Vuelve a intentarlo mañana, quizás esté de buen humor.

Rick negó con la cabeza.

—No me digas que ya perdiste las ganas de batallar con ella. Eras el único que se atrevía a debatir con ella y ahora te dejas amedrentar.

Rick se quedó en silencio, Max no supo qué decirle, aunque en seguida fue asediado por la idea de ir a enfrentar a la comandante Hayes sólo como noble gesto de amistad.

—Minmei tendrá que entender que no pudiste, aunque debes explicarle muy bien que hay protocolos que no se pueden romper, sobre todo si la decisión final está en manos de una persona como la comandante Hayes.

Comandante Hayes…Ese nombre quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, buscaba una manera de llegar a ella e intentar manipularla a su favor, pero todo pensamiento convergía hacia una sola idea: Ella era Lisa Hayes y él sólo Rick Hunter, un impertinente muchacho que no podría competir contra su fuerza de dominio.

—No te sulfures más de la cuenta, llevas horas con esa cara de trasero y yo vine aquí a tomarme un trago con un amigo no a llorar un funeral —dijo finalmente Roy cansado de tanto silencio y mala cara de Rick, estaban en un bar, sentado uno frente al otro, alejados a varias manzanas del restorante chino, porque Rick había decidido huir de tantas recriminaciones.

Rick suspiró—En dos días más comienzan las actividades preliminares para elegir a la señorita Macross—dijo, y sólo consiguió que Roy mostrara cara de hastío—. Bien, entiendo que no te preocupe como a mí, si al final soy yo quien perderá a su novia.

Rick volvió a suspirar, alcanzó su jarra de cerveza, miró a través del líquido por unos segundos y se bebió todo de un sorbo.

—Beber: a eso vinimos, ¿no? —plantando el vaso sobre la mesa. Roy sonrió.

Media hora más tarde Rick se veía más animado, y en tanto un calorcillo se apoderaba de su interior, volvió a pedir una ronda más, Roy ya no compartía la idea.

—No—levantándose—. Pagamos y nos iremos a otro lado. Se me ocurren cosas nuevas.

—Pero ya pedí.

Roy se colocó su chaqueta y se alejó haciendo oídos sordos, mientras pagaba la cuenta se apoderó del teléfono sobre la barra. Dos timbrazos, y una voz femenina le habló.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?...

o

Aquella noche muchos habían decidido salir a recorrer las calles en vista de la tranquilidad que propiciaban los días sin ataques Zentradie. Los dos muchachos que caminan silencioso sorteando a la gente en su camino después de haber llegado a un acuerdo de no hablar de Minmei, ni concursos, ni trabajo.

Pero Rick se plantó de pronto.

—Dijiste que íbamos a un mejor lugar.

Sin embargo, Roy siguió andando hasta que se detuvo al final de la calle, frente a una amplia puerta tono marrón. Rick echó un vistazo a la zona residencial donde estaban, jamás había ido por esos lados, y sólo pudo pensar que no le impresionaban tantos edificios bonitos juntos.

— ¡Oye, Rick! —al grito le precedió un ademán que llamaba al más joven.

Rick miró a su amigo que ahora estaba acompañado de alguien, tuvo la idea de dar media vuelta y regresar, pero al no tener dónde ir más que a la soledad de su cama rumiando todas sus desgracias, se encogió de hombros decidiendo seguir a su amigo, al menos por esa noche iba a considerar mejores opciones.

Y en efecto, esa noche iba a ser una noche de diversión. Las apariencias en verdad engañaban, Rick tuvo que reconocer que la residencia donde llegó lo impresionó, no tanto por su aspecto de club nocturno de dudosa categoría sino por la concurrencia de otros militares de todos los rangos.

—Verás, debemos resguardar nuestra reputación—Roy explicó al ver la cara descolocada con que Rick miraba todo en rededor —. Podría decir que hasta nuestro estimado Capitán Gloval ha venido acá…, aunque no en noches de topless

Rick alzó su mano apuntando a una bailarina que terminaba de desnudarse ante el júbilo de los hombres en torno a la pista.

—Sí, una chica desnuda—Roy miró divertido a su amigo—¿no me digas que nunca has visto a una?

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza y miró serio a su amigo.

—Ella es un cadete.

—Era.

Tras tal aclaración Roy cruzó esa habitación y pronto se perdió de vista. Rick tardó en reaccionar, alcanzó y atravesó el umbral que lo llevaba directo a su amigo. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, apenas distinguía las figuras de dos chicas que reían distendidamente al amparo de la opaca luz roja de ese cuarto. Se sintió halado de un brazo y fue arrastrado hasta terminar sentado en un sillón acolchado.

— ¡Esto es vida! —Roy prácticamente se hundió en el sillón y se quedó viendo el techo como absorbido en otra realidad.

Rick miró en rededor, nada de lo que veía le parecía real. Roy seguía ido en sus pensamientos.

—Me largo.

—No tan pronto, piloto —El golpe seco de dos botellas plantándose sobre la mesa despertó a Roy, Rick dio un brincó—. Las chicas invitamos.

La impresionante Claudia Grant se acomodó al lado de su novio, éste la abrazó complacido, entonces sucedió, el momento exacto cuando Rick se sintió fuera de lugar, interrumpía el instante cariñoso de la pareja y tuvo la intensión de levantarse. Antes, una segunda persona se sentó a su lado.

—Hola Rick—Lisa dijo como si nada hubiera sucedido ese día. Él sólo procuró dar más espacio entre ellos.

—Oye Rick, quisiera que levantaras bandera de tregua, sólo por esta ocasión. No te traje para ver como asesinas a nuestra comandante—rió—, pero quizás otro día me dé tal gusto.

—Muy gracioso, Roy—ella plantó su botella vacía sobre la mesa—.Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando.

—Ya veo. —dirigiendo su mirada en la botella, sabía que Lisa bebía, nunca tan rápido como para acabar su botella en menos de una hora.

—Ya están aquí—Claudia intervino sonriendo—, ¿les parece que pidamos otra ronda?

De la nada una baraja de naipes hizo su aparición al centro de la mesa, y así comenzó la diversión.

o

Luego de más de una hora jugando pócker Rick se sentía confundido de estar al lado de Lisa sin tener que discutir.

Carraspeó.

—Yo me voy.

— ¿Incómodo? —instantáneamente Lisa sintió la gélida mirada de Rick—Oh, ya veo—suspirando—, me habría gustado quedarme a compartir un poco más contigo, pero veo que no eres capaz de separar las cosas.

La mano derecha de Rick se cerró en un puño, él, conteniendo su rabia se propuso salir de allí de la forma más amable posible.

—Si pudiera concederme un espacio para marcharme—de reojo pudo ver como Roy comía a besos a su novia. Lisa aún no se levantó—, ¿acaso no fui claro?

—Sólo eres agresivo—su mano haló a la de él y lo obligó a sentarse. Tenía que admitir que su cara enfurecida le resultaba un poco graciosa.

Rick creyó que si tenía un tiempo para deshacerse de Lisa, ese instante lo era, la tenía al alcance, nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos se percatarían de llevar a cabo su deseo de ahorcarla. Respiró profundo una vez, ella seguía siendo un enemigo. Respiró una segunda vez y al verle a la cara, encontrarse con su sonrisa, la contrariedad dio paso a la confusión.

—Ok. No a la guerra. —dijo.

—Sólo por hoy.

—Hecho.

Una ronda de bebidas después, cruzaban conversación quejándose de sus amigos.

—En algo están de acuerdo—Roy dijo después de cansarse de protestas. Claudia sonrió para ocultar la vergüenza que comenzó a sentir de manera sorpresiva.

—Diversión sólo para dos—gruñó Rick a brazos cruzados.

— ¿Dos? —Roy contestó efusivamente y los señaló con los dedos—Ustedes también son dos, bastaría con que se pongan de acuerdo y nos imiten.

—Roy, el alcohol te fundió el cerebro. —Dijo Lisa con un tono de ofensa inaudita.

Claudia soltó una carcajada. —Definitivamente.

Roy se levantó y haló a Rick hacia un rincón apartado.

—Lisa es tu cita. Desahógate con ella.

Rick se sintió insultado.

—Minmei no se lo merece.

—No es eso—Roy pasó su brazo por sobre la nuca de su amigo y le indicó a Lisa, quien discutía con Claudia. —Sólo por esta noche ella está dispuesta a una tregua contigo y me gustaría pensar que también estás dispuesto. Eres hombre, y los hombres no sólo estamos hechos para una mujer; tan sólo aprovecha la oportunidad y verás las ventajas de todo.

— ¿Ella y yo? —lo miró aterrado. Roy asintió.

—Demuestra que eres todo un hombre—se alejó en dirección a la mesa.

Rick sólo pudo parpadear, confundido al verse pensando en la idea propuesta por su mejor amigo.


	3. 2

Esta noche en particular, bajo una luz opaca y la frialdad de su solitaria habitación, Rick se sentía un completo tonto. Aún sentía que la mejilla le ardía, y peor aún, oía las risas de Claudia en el interior de su cabeza. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido hacer caso de las locuras de Roy? ¿O es que había interpretado todo realmente mal? Sólo a un tonto se le habría ocurrido intentar seducir y robar un beso a la reina del hielo frente a sus dos mejores amigos.

Los llamados en su puerta se volvían incesantes, él no quería levantarse de su cama y abrir, no estaba de ánimos para nadie y menos para un loco que llevaba poco más de diez minutos llamando.

—Ríndete —susurró. Tenía la seguridad que no era Roy, él ya le habría echado la puerta abajo; no era Max, él se hubiera ido al minuto; no era Minmei, ella no tenía acceso a esa zona.

Se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada y dejó que los minutos pasaran, de pronto sólo se empeñaba en conciliar el sueño que negaba a aparecer, pensó que un vaso de agua le ayudaría, se lanzó fuera de la cama, echó a correr el agua. Instantáneamente los golpes en la puerta retornaron.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó hastiado al abrir, y en verdad le hubiese gustado no haber abierto la boca, Lisa estaba frente a él.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Rick volvió la vista al interior, a ese espacio pequeño donde apenas cabía su cama, una silla, una mesilla empotrada a la pared, y el espacio de la llave delatora. Pensó en echarla con malas palabras.

—Si vienes a pedir que me disculpe, no.

Ella miró a su derecha al sentir pasos e instintivamente se internó en el cuarto. Él se dio cuenta que pretendía esconderse.

—Si no quieres que te vean aquí conmigo, no vengas.

Lisa se encargó de cerrar apresuradamente y lo encaró.

—Se vería muy mal un oficial de impecable reputación en el cuarto de un piloto, ¿no?

—Tienes que cuidar tu imagen.

—Minmei…

Rick la vio mirar en cada recoveco de su cuarto, y la mencionaba a ella como si fuese a tenerla escondida allí. Eso le molestó.

—La tengo escondida dentro de mi billetera—dijo secamente —.Si tocaste a mi puerta por no sé cuanto tiempo buscándola ella, te digo que viniste al lugar equivocado.

—No me equivoqué de lugar.

— ¿Entonces? —ella sólo guardó silencio y se mostró inquieta—.Bien, si no vas a hablar, vete.

—Yo…yo no vine a hablar.

Rick se sintió divertido y a su vez exasperado por no comprender lo que ella quería. Tenía turno a tempranas horas y si Lisa Hayes había decidido plantarse frente a él impidiendo conseguir conciliar el sueño, tenía razones para sentirse fastidiado.

—No quiero sacarte a fuerzas sólo para ir a un calabozo durante el resto de la noche—dijo, conteniendo el tono.

—Rick…

Ella intentó decir algo sin poder conseguirlo, y al final sólo hizo lo que su impulso le demandaba, se abalanzó intempestivamente sobre Rick y él comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo cuando sintió que sus labios estaban siendo acechados. Él se consideraba un caballero, no tuvo valor para quitársela de encima simplemente de un empujón, pero mientras buscaba la manera de apartarla la dulzura y tibieza de esos labios comenzaron a nublarle la mente.

o

Ahora se sentía más tonto que la noche anterior. No podía creer lo que había sucedido en esa habitación.

Retiró su brazo con cuidado y salió de la cama, anduvo en puntillas recogiendo sus ropas, la ducha que se dio después ayudó muchísimo, aunque nada le iba quitar la desazón que sentía en su interior. Roy estaría orgulloso de lo que hizo, pero no tenía que saberlo.

Viendo a Lisa profundamente dormida, pensó en cómo iba a mirarla en adelante, no podía simplemente plantarse frente a ella y olvidar todo, olvidarla a ella y a ese fuego en su interior que logró reducirle a un muñeco completamente manipulable, porque así había sucedido: ella quiso abusar de él y él se dejó.

"Minmei te va a matar Rick" Pensó en ello justo cuando comenzaba a sonreír sin saberlo, y eso le inquietó.

No podía, simplemente no podía estar allí cuando ella abriese los ojos. Cogió sus cosas y huyó, literalmente.

O

Su líder de escuadrón estaba de malas, había puesto a los muchachos a limpiar el fuselaje de los varitech, y era un hecho que él estaba condenado, llegaba tarde.

—Vuelo de reconocimiento, y Hunter, puedes comenzar a adivinar.

—Teniente…—no lo llamaban Pitbull por nada, y con su sola mirada sintió que las excusas quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Suspiró, apoderándose del cepillo de dientes de su mano—.Quedará reluciente.

— ¡Brillante como el sol!

No tenía sentido, pero un castigo era un castigo, y no había derecho a hablar o quitar la vista de su trabajo. Sólo al cabo de un par de horas terminó, o creyó hacerlo. Con su antebrazo se quitó el sudor que empapaba sus cejas y pestañas, el calor allí era horrible. De pronto se sobresaltó ante el contacto de una mano que se posó en su hombro, tembló de la idea en su mente, no podía ser ella, ¿o sí?

—Bien Hunter, te has ganado un puesto. Te quiero con traje de vuelo en diez minutos.

Pero Rick estaba con traje de vuelo en menos de cinco minutos, la alarma de ataque se había desatado y todos los escuadrones de vuelo se alistaban. Fue uno de los primeros en alcanzar su avión, entonces oyó su voz por el radio, ella, justo ella. Se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre su asiento mientras con un toque de su dedo en el tablero activa el cierre de la carlinga, se ajustó el casco, la voz de Lisa seguía dando instrucciones, sonando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Debía salir, seguir a su líder, proteger a los de la fortaleza. ¿Dónde estaba Max en estos minutos? Apenas lo recordó, el motivo por el que estaba allí. Presionó un botón en su tablero, Lisa apareció en una pantalla.

—Después de esto, retira mi castigo.

Vio a Lisa mover su cabeza de lado a lado, nerviosa.

—Hunter, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos bajo ataque. —prácticamente lo susurró.

—Prometo callar si lo haces.

—Ahora resultaste ser chantajista.

—Tenemos un trato. —Cortó la comunicación.

Nunca era fácil enfrentarse a los ataques enemigos, menos si estos podían ocultarse en un cinturón de asteroides, nunca sabían por dónde vendría una nueva ráfaga y eso descontrolaba a más de alguno. Él tenía idea de cómo enfrentar al Zentradie, le hubiera gustado dirigir a los muchachos, no podía, ahora recibía órdenes, todo gracias a su gran boca que le quitó el mando.

— ¡Rick, tenemos intrusos! —Lisa lo alertó en cierto momento, en medio de una batalla llena de explosiones. Apenas se habían alejado de la fortaleza, las oleadas de pods se lo impedían, eran diestros, despiadados y seguros de su objetivo: destruir a todo aquél en el SDF-1

—Se te olvidó un detalle—siseó. Buscó a sus compañeros, no había nadie cerca, y las coordenadas llegaban a sus oídos. Tomó la decisión. Pronto estaba de regreso al interior, volando entre las calles, persiguiendo, destruyendo; alcanzó al primero, lo derribó…un segundo lo esperaba, se desplomaba bajo la terquedad del piloto de querer destruirle a toda costa. Habían tres personas en el radio de desplome. Eran ellos o nada. Decidió embestir.

O

Veinte días y unas cuantas horas en estado de coma había sido su premio por jugar a ser un héroe de manera estúpida. Ahora apenas podía sentarse en la cama debido a la torpeza de sus movimientos, y le dolía la espalda, era una sensación de tensión en su musculatura y de pronto no sabía si seguir recostado o intentar moverse para darle vida a sus articulaciones. En fin, Rick Hunter sentía que había dormido demasiado y era hora de salir de ese cuarto de hospital e ir por su VF. Como pudo bajó sus pies de la cama y con la punta de los dedos tocó el piso.

—No tan pronto, piloto.

La vieja enfermera que se asomaba en la puerta parecía una mujer seria y por su expresión Rick pudo deducir que seguir con su idea era una muy mala decisión. Recogió su pie, pero no volvió a recostarse, y la vio a ella acercándose a la repisa al lado de la cama; luego vio como revisaba unos frascos de medicina para posteriormente elegir una jeringa con una larga aguja. Si bien era un piloto que constantemente jugaba con la muerte recibiendo heridas en algunas ocasiones, alguien que se suponía valiente, de todas formas temblaba ante la idea de una inyección.

—Puedo proponerle otro método de aplicación, quizás una forma oral…—ella continuaba con lo suyo, parecía no oírle—.Estoy bien. Me siento muy bien. No necesito eso.

Ella le dedicó una corta mirada y volvió la vista a la jeringa ya preparada-Hágame el favor de recostarse.

El tono poco amistoso hizo que Rick obedeciera. Ella se acercó a la cama y suspiró.

—Y usted dice ser piloto—recriminó la mujer—. Voltéese.

Rato después Rick sintió una punzada de dolor sobre su nalga derecha.

—Juro que voy a cuidarme. —siseó.

—Eso me parece muy bien—dijo ella volviendo a acomodarle la camisola —.Listo. Después de todo eres un buen chico.

—Eso me dicen todos…—Rick se volteó. Ella se quitaba los guantes—¿Cuándo podré irme?

—No tan pronto—Lisa aparecía en la puerta, y desde allí lanzó una cajita a su lado en la cama. Miró el objeto y la miró a ella. —Te lo has ganado, piloto. Las tres personas están muy agradecidas.

— ¿Y Minmei? —Sólo pudo pensar en ella y la pregunta escapó de su boca. No notó que la alegría del rostro de Lisa se transformó en seriedad.

—Con Roy—respondió dando media vuelta—, enseguida los verás. —se marchó.


End file.
